


Какая ирония

by IrhelSol



Series: Bond [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Луффи спускается в Ад за Дофламинго. Смерть стоит на пороге
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Bond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808521
Kudos: 3





	Какая ирония

**Author's Note:**

> дарковатый Луффи, мутная ебанина на бэкграунде, авторские хэдканоны, возможен некоторый ООС, приквел к будущему миди.
> 
> Фик написан на Битву Пейрингов 2020 в команду Обезьяна и Дракон (Луффи\Дофламинго) на тему мистика/психодел/хоррор.  
> Беты: Vindi, Eswet, Медичка Шани

Дофламинго просыпается от жуткого узнаваемого чувства.

Оно дикое, непривычное, но да, знакомое.

Он умирает.

Нет боли, нет страха, только серая темнота камеры на шестом этаже Импел Дауна, именуемом Адом. Вопреки сказкам, тут не жарко — во всех смыслах, а стыло, тихо и скучно, это ли не пытка? И сейчас, окоченевший, с затёкшими от неподвижности мышцами, он словно погружается в воду, вязкую, почти тёплую по сравнению с промозглостью камеры.

И в чье-то присутствие.

Дофламинго перестал чувствовать ноги и руки уже давно, но сейчас их пронзает ледяным холодом, резко и остро, до крика, задохнувшегося в горле.

Грохот падающего — бесчувственного — тела он тоже узнает. Скольких он сам ронял! Калечил. Убивал. Или падали перед ним: рабы, враги, его марионетки и возлюбленные члены семьи. Пришла и его очередь? Упасть в бездну небытия, как братец, как вся их семья.

В темноте есть кто-то ещё. В сознании и очень… знакомый и чужой. Сгусток тьмы и силы — он будто вгрызается в его голые ступни в кандалах; призрак, рождающий звонкое недовольное цоканье:

— Блин, не успел.

Сердце невольно ударяется о стену воспоминаний. Эт-тот го-ло-с. Дофламинго поворачивает тяжёлую голову, напрягает руки — цепь отчего-то вновь неподъёмная, толком не пошевелиться. Ему же делали послабления, или это только приснилось?

А сейчас, сейчас это реальность или кошмарный сон?

За прутьями решётки маячит ненавистный силуэт.

— Прости, но этот тип тебя убил, — сообщает Мугивара, словно о случайно съеденном обеде говорит. Руки уперты в бока, шляпа болтается за плечами, губы поджаты. Вид у мальчишки будничный и… Жуткий.

Жуткийжуткийжуткийжуткий отбивает его сердце о рёбра, кричат инстинкты, память эхом трепещет под каменным потолком.

Память тенрюбито о Ди.

Они как черные псы Дикой охоты, увидев которых единожды, люди вспоминали любых богов: "защити и отгони". Только вот никакие молитвы не могли помочь от Ди, они приходили и всегда несли с собой гнилой запах водорослей и смерть. Предвестники конца света. Людоеды с огненными глазами. Память тенрюбито хранила всё.

Глаза безумного лемура смотрят на него в упор. Этот монстр уже кого-то сожрал: на полу валяется тело, которое Мугивара попирает ногой в раздолбанных шлепанцах.

— Ты пришёл меня убить? И тебя опередили? — усмехается Дофламинго со своей лежанки. Ему и вправду смешно. Убийц он ждал. Ждал и следил за путём Мугивары с таким интересом, что позабыл об убийцах.

Он стискивает зубы, лоб прорезает боль напряжения. Досада и мутный страх сменяются гневом, но кайросеки и его глушат.

— Неа. Я пришёл тебя забрать. — Мугивара плюхается на задницу, скрещивает руки и ноги, смотрит немигающе. — Я подожду, хорошо?

Это даже не вопрос, не просьба и не заявление. Невозможная наглость и невозможная… учтивость?

Теперь Дофламинго удивлён так, что невольно хохочет. Цепи глухо звякают, он успел забыть о них, о том, что его держат тут, как бешеную собаку, — Мугивара, мелкий и тощий, заполняет собой всё пространство, все мысли, каждый орган восприятия, словно мощный сигнал, перебивающий все другие.

“Я подожду, хорошо? Хорошо? Хорошо…” звучит по всем каналам. Дофламинго напрягается и выталкивает этот звук из головы. Нет. Не заберёшь. Ты опоздал.

— Опоздал, — с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием говорит он в итоге. Смакует слово, не понимая его вкус. Обида? Он не хотел умирать. И хотел знать, чем всё закончится: противостояние Мугивар и Ёнко, история с Ван Писом, судьба Мариджоа и Мирового правительства — этот монстр мог и до них дотянуться. Облегчение? Не хватало, чтоб его спасла эта обезьяна по каким-то своим идиотским причинам — после того как лишила всего и, считай, уничтожила. Убийцу подослали, потому что Мугивара Луффи сбросил его с трона, сделал легкой мишенью. Потому что этот мальчишка Ди, — шепчет голос засранца Ло. Нет, оказался удачливее и сильнее, вот что.

— Или будешь держать меня за руку, пока я не испущу дух? — Дофламинго очень хочется заложить руки за голову, потянуться всем собой, но двигать он может только языком и немного мышцами лица. Святой Донкихот — бревно высшего сорта. Сердце бьётся все медленнее. Что за техника идиотская? Что за убийцы, подкрались так ловко — CP0? И их уделал всё тот же Мугивара, тупая мелкая обезьяна. Злорадство наполняет рот сладким и едким привкусом, кривит губы.

С умиранием сердца подкрадываются удушье и паника, наваливаются на грудь толщей морской воды. Тело будто теряет вес, и голос вот-вот подведёт.

— Эй, — раздражённо зовёт Дофламинго. Может, потребовать последнее желание?

Абсурд какой-то.

Как будто бы задремавший злой дух отмирает, вскидывает голову.

— Не, моё опоздание — часть плана. И та русалка его предсказала. ну, что ты умрёшь, а я не успею. — Мальчишка чешет в затылке. — Но я все эти штучки не очень люблю. Как-то не честно, хотя ты и мудак.

— И заслужил?

— Ага. Ненавижу тенрюбито с детства.

Дофламинго морщится. Какая банальщина. Он с восьми лет этого дерьма наелся.  
А потом он осознаёт. И даже садится — намеренно лениво, чтобы не выдать слабость. Он все ещё хозяин, хотя бы самому себе, иначе и быть не может.

— Запланировано?

В темноте мальчишка кажется ближе, словно протяни руку — и дотронешься. Схватишь. Сожмешь в кулаке. Не то свой шанс, не то свою смерть, не то доставучего клопа.

Зрение странно плывёт, предметы то дальше, едва видны, то огромные и обступают его, на этаже то светлеет, то сгущается беспросветная мгла. Кажется, Мугивара пинает тело — убийца попытался очнуться. Сука. Он тут лежит умирает из-за этой суки, а за ним, как за зверем в клетке, наблюдают. Рассматривают, словно он безродный раб!

— Хочешь выжить?

Мугивара склоняется над ним, внезапно и неумолимо — и Доффи хочется заорать. Но он только сжимает зубы, скалится, глядя в две бездны.

— Мои накама застряли на Ревери, я их там не брошу. Сабо у тенрюбито, не отдам им брата, хватит с них Эйса. Я знаю, где Олл Блю — я обещал Санджи, что он увидит его. Ты хотел уничтожить старый мир? Я могу.

Рот движется перед глазами, но слова раздаются в голове,ужасающие, спокойные, тяжёлые.

Дофламинго лежит в своей могиле, и дьявол предлагает ему сделку.

— Чего ты хочешь? — устало и с лёгким раздраженным любопытством спрашивает Дофламинго. Он достаточно безумен, чтобы согласиться на этот цирк? Он хочет узнать.

— Мне нужно сокровище Мариджоа. Древнего оружия не три, а четыре. Четыре всадника, предвестника конца света, слышал? На понеглифах и в видениях тётки-русалки о них много, у меня голова до сих пор трещит.

Перед ним Мугивара и перед ним нечто иное. Нечто более древнее, умное и беспощадное. Общий разум всех Ди? Воля Ди вне времени, протянувшая руку сквозь пространство и варианты будущего именно к нему.

Или к его горлу.

— Мариджоа? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя привёл к нему? Думаешь, я пойду за тобой? Не попытаюсь убить, обмануть, воспользоваться?

Мугивара пожимает плечами, вдруг совсем не похожий на потустороннюю тварь.

— Пытаться можешь. Договор нарушить, если заключишь — уже нет.

— А малыш Ло уже отдал тебе свое бессмертие?

Мугивара хмурится с такой болью и злостью, что Дофламинго чувствует себя почти отомщённым.

Имеет ли смысл звать на помощь? Пытаться торговаться? Утянуть Мугивару с собой? Пальцы покалывает, сила фрукта змеится нитями под кожей, готовясь покинуть сосуд, и только его воля удерживает искру жизни и сознание в теле.

Мугивара выпрямляется, нахлобучивает свою дурацкую шляпу на голову, молчит недобро — и вдруг улыбается, задорно, как ни в чём ни бывало.

— Ну что, Минго, пойдёшь со мной?

Не за мной. Со мной — отмечает Дофламинго рассеяно.

Интересно, у него получится научить мальчишку выговаривать его полное имя?

***

Кровь Ди — связь, которую не нарушить. Вкус, который Дофламинго запомнит навсегда, он горел на губах ядовитой слюной морского чудовища и вкусом перезрелого вина. Вес и сила, чужеродные, враждебные, но смутно узнаваемые: кривое отражение собственной силы в бездонном зеркале, силы, властвующей последние восемь веков над миром. Мариджоа — и он сам — всегда устремлялся ввысь, противопоставляясь миру и людям внизу, морским дьяволам в океанах, самим Ди, и сейчас Бездна настигла его. Он рушился в неё с высоты небес и не ощущал ни ненависти, ни опасности — ни к Мугиваре, ни от него.  
Связь вошла в него тёмной раскаленной тяжестью и солёным ветром, напряжением сродни сексуальному, интимной близостью, острой жаждой, устроилась внутри по-хозяйски, беспардонно, жадно — и очень аккуратно, сохраняя границы его “я”.

И Дофламинго умер.

***

Бесконечные глухие стены впереди и позади — как тоннель с того света в жизнь. Дофламинго чувствует себя странно. Слишком легко, слишком… Обычно. Живым, голодным и жаждущим что-то делать. И он не привык идти позади, но тело, сбросившее оковы, ещё слабо, угнаться за Мугиварой он не может. Немыслимо. И бесит.

Мальчишка сам подстраивается под его шаг.

— А. Бон-чан помог, — беспечно отзывается на его вопрос “как ты сюда пробрался” Мугивара. Вокруг подозрительно тихо и пусто, вряд ли местная королева окам способна на такое. Или нет? Мугиваре не впервой проникать сюда и сбегать, но даже это не объясняет… Примерно ничего.

— Но знаешь, лучше не затягивать, тут скоро будет слишком весело и шумно, а я не ел со вчера!

Последние слова тонут в сирене. Мугивара пробивает кулачищем, чёрным от воли вооружения, дыру в стене — в лицо бьёт порыв свежего ветра. И это не сон. Снаружи ночь, прекрасная облачная и бескрайняя ночь. Его оковы рвутся во всех смыслах.

— Бежим!

— Летим, — поправляет Дофламинго и выпускает нити, подхватывая мальчишку за шкирняк.

Он точно пожалеет. Но сейчас — сейчас ему ужасно любопытно, что дальше, он оказывает Мугиваре услугу, а не берёт у него, и он жив и свободен. Всё это подарил ему Ди.

Какая ирония.

Дофламинго взмывает в небо и смеётся.


End file.
